Who Is She?
by TintedElements
Summary: The young Phantomhive returns to London from his visit at his aunt and at the train station he sees a girl that looked like him. He wonders who she is and tries to find out. Written by Emeraldwind.


Author's note: Hi, this is my first Fanfiction and just so you know I only watched the first few episodes of Kuroshitsuji so I'm very sorry if I got some facts wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Kuroshitsuji but i own this Fanfiction.

* * *

Len Phantomhive, a child that was eleven years old and an owner of a toy company, was going to visit his aunt Meiko, a doctor at the royal hospital in London, for one day. He was going to his aunt's mansion by train accompanied by his butler named Miku Hatsune leaving his three servants Baldroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin at the mansion.

Finally after the long ride on the train, Len and his butler Miku got off the train and walked to the mansion of Len's aunt. When they reached the mansion, a man with long purple hair and purple eyes was waiting for them outside of the mansion and took their bags and said: "Welcome to the mansion, it's nice to see you again, Len Phantomhive. I will bring your bags to the living room." That man that had just greeted them was called Gakupo Sutcliff and was aunt Meiko's butler.

When Len stepped into the mansion, a pink haired girl came running at him and then hugged him. Her name was Luka Midford and she was Len's fiancé and cousin.

"Hi Earl, are you surprised that I'm here?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi Luka, yes and why are you here?" he said looking a bit annoyed.

"Aunt Meiko told me you are coming so I came here to see you." she answered.

Meiko came running and said: "Hello Len, I have not seen you in a long time."

"It's only been one month, aunt Meiko." Len replied.

"Well one month can be very long for madam Red sometimes." Gakupo said who just returned from the living room.

"I'm getting a bit hungry and it's soon nine o'clock, Gakupo go make some breakfast for us." aunt Meiko ordered.

And Len added "Miku, go and help Gakupo."

As Miku followed Gakupo into the kitchen, the others followed aunt Meiko into the living room. The main things in the living room were a huge couch, one table for putting snacks on it and a fireplace for the winter. When they sat down, madam Red looked worriedly at Len and asked: "Are you feeling okay Len?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just have a little headache." he answered calmly.

Miku came to the living room and told everyone smiling: "Breakfast is ready outside."

"That was fast." Luka told Miku on the way out.

"Of course, I am a devilishly talented butler." Miku said coolly.

Outside in the garden there was a big table under a tall tree and on the table there were bacon, bread, scramble eggs, and tea; anything that could possibly go with an English breakfast. They sat down and started eating their breakfast. Len took a sip of the tea.

"Gakupo, is this Earl Gray?" Len asked, taking another sip from the cup of tea.

"You must ask Miku, she made the tea." he answered, rubbing his head.

"Yes, master. It is Earl Gray. Would you have preferred a different type of tea?" She said quickly, also tasting the tea.

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering if I was right." Len was now eating the scrambled eggs.

When Gakupo noticed that too, he said: "I actually only cooked the scrambled eggs. I was supposed to do the bacon but your butler was too fast, so she did the bacon too."

While taking more of the bacon and eggs, Len said: "Well, the scrambled eggs are very good, and the bacon as well. Actually everything is very good."

"I agree, but I prefer the bacon." Luka told Len, taking a huge amount of bacon.

"I can see very well that you like bacon Luka, should I cook more?" Miku asked, seeing that the bacon was finished.

And before Luka could say a word, Len ordered with a slightly cold voice: "Miku, go cook more bacon for Luka now."

"Of course, my Master." Miku called out as she was already at the door at the mansion.

In about five minutes, Miku returned with a big plate of bacon and placed it in front of Luka. "Luka is that enough or should I cook even more?" She asked, ready to go and cook more bacon.

Luka replied with a very big smile: "No, thank you that's enough, and thank you for making more bacon, Miku."

She happily started eating the big plate of bacon in front of her and told her fiancé: "The bacon is even better this round, Earl, you should try some." And she gave him a bacon strip.

He ate his bacon strip and agreed with his cousin: "That's true, it's much better."

Madam Red was eating the bread and asked her servant, looking confused: "Gakupo, I thought we finished all the bread yesterday. Where did we get this loaf of bread from?"

He answered quickly: "I noticed that, and I was contemplating to rush to the market, but Miku said she could bake a loaf of bread for breakfast."

Meiko then asked Miku: "Miku, how long did you take to make the bread?"

"I took six minutes to prepare the bread and baked the bread for fifteen minutes and thirty seconds." she said coolly.

When everyone finished eating, Miku helped Gakupo to bring in the dishes and decided to wash them up too, because he was so slow. Since everyone knew they wouldn't take too long,  
they just walked comfortably back to the mansion and they were right, it didn't take long once they were back in the mansion until the butlers walked to them. They spent the rest of the day playing games in the mansion and talking about business related things.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry, what about you Len?" Luka asked the young Phantomhive when they just finished another game.

The Earl answered in a happy voice since he won the game: "Yes, I'm also getting hungry. Miku, what time is it?

"It's fifteen minutes past six. Shall I prepare dinner with Gakupo?" Miku answered without looking at the clock.

"Yes, that would be nice." Len answered.

"Shall I cook a big, normal or small dinner?" Miku asked.

Len said while keeping the game: "A big one."

It took them about thirty minutes until dinner was ready, and this time they ate in the mansion.  
This time Gakupo came to inform them that dinner was ready. They walked to the dining room which was not too far from the living room. When they entered the dining room Miku gave each of them a specific chair to sit on. The table was quite huge and on top of it was a lot of food. There was hardly any space on the table. In front of everyone there was a plate of layered salad.

And beside Len there was a cooked banana with a vegetable dish. Next to Luka there was a huge tuna, and for Meiko a whole bottle of sake. Miku had a plate of leek beside her and Gakupo had an aubergine. In the middle of the table were two big turkeys. Around the turkeys there were a lot of vegetables.

"Mmmh, this sake is wonderful. How old is it?" Meiko asked, drinking the bottle of sake.

"I think it's twelve months old." Gakupo answered as quickly as possible because he was eating his aubergine.

While eating her leek Miku said: "Eleven months, one week, four days, sixteen hours fifty-nine minutes and six seconds exactly. Oh, and master do you want some leak? They are fabulous."

Biting a banana, Len said: "No, thank you. I am happy enough with these tasty bananas. The layered salad is also very good. Luka, you should try the banana." Len gave half a banana to Luka.

"Okay, but then try some of my tuna." Luka insisted and gave a big piece of tuna to Len.

* * *

After dinner, around nine o'clock, Gakupo gave Len, Miku and Luka their bags and said in a tired voice: "I will clean up by myself, Miku, so that you're not in a rush."

"I will come to visit you soon, Len. Have a good trip." Meiko said in a sad voice since the young Phantomhive and Luka where leaving.

Then they left and walked to the train station. There, they immediately boarded the train. When they sat down, the Earl and Luka fell asleep. In the morning, they stepped out of the train and Luka's butler came to pick her up. Len decided to walk back to the mansion. As he walked past the other tracks Len noticed a girl with blond yellowish hair just like him and her face looked just like his. And if Len didn't tie up his hair, his hair would be as long as hers. A tall man was standing beside her with short blue hair and looked to be her butler.


End file.
